wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Arrion
Arrion used to travel the lands with his family (Parents and three sisters.) back in the days when his kind were still known as the Quel'dorei and members of the Alliance. They were Traveling Craftsmen, making and selling or trading enchanted goods they had made be it armor weapons or little trinkets. It was on that fateful and dark day in Quel'dorei history that he and his family were returning to Silvermoon City to restock their supplies and take a couple of days to rest in their home city. But that would not come to pass. When they had arrived in Eversong Woods it would be just in time to be some of the first victims of Arthas and his legions of Undead Scourge. Arrion's parents and sisters were all infected and transformed by the plague the Undead carried and he was forced to use a sword his own father had crafted to lay them to rest, but not before both his parents hand left a brutal set of claw wounds on his torso. Arrion could never figure out why the Plague had no effect on him or why the Alliance had abandoned his people. The years would pass leaving nothing but sorrow and hatred to fester in his heart and soul turning him into a cold uncaring being, while Kael'thas had left Azeroth with many of his followers to Outland with Illidan and the Naga. After some time a new hope came to him with the Revival of Silvermoon and the gift of a captured Naaru as a new source of power to his people, though this did not over power the feelings that had left him a dark soul. He would keep a sharp ear turned for any information regarding the uses the Naaru could have and was more than pleased to learn they had found a way to tap into it's power to become "Paladin." He quickly jumped at the chance seeing a way to finally seek vengeance against the Betrayers known as The Alliance for leaving his kind to die at the hands of the Scourge and more importantly a way to go after Arthas for taking away everything he ever loved. It did not take Arrion long to learn to wield these new powers given to him as a weapon becoming a force to be dealt with by either Alliance or Scourge. He showed no pity to any one that wasn't strong enough to make it our their own and gave little care to those who could if they didn't fit to serve his purpose in life. Time would pass and he had spent months fighting the Legion scourge and Alliance murdering tens of thousands each without remorse. He would later come to the City of Shattrath where he had heard whispered rumors of a group of Sin'dorei who were working against the Prince. Wanting to seek the truth he set out for Scryer's Tier to learn the truth of what they are and what they did. Having spoken with the leaders and hearing that the Prince had betrayed his own people set out again to seek the truth unable to believe Kael'thas would betray the Sin'dorei. Arriving at the Sunhawk outpost in Terokkar Forest he was attacked on sight. Not ready to give up his life yet he laid waste to the entire compound leaving no Sunhawk Sin'dorei alive. Collecting every signet he could as proof of his work, he returned to the Scryer's Tier and joined their cause. Having no leads on Arthas's location or his plans, put his quest for vengeance on hold and went for Kael'thas Sunstrider, for his grand betray of the Sin'dorei. He found him in Tempest Keep confronted him and defeated him only to learn it was just an image of the prince. Again time would pass and he continued seeking revenge on the Alliance in the Battle Fields before the news that The Sunwell was active again would reach his ears sending him riding quickly to Shattrath. It did not take him long to head for the Isle of Quel'donis to begin aiding the Shattered Sun Offensive in tracking down the traitorous prince. Finding that Kael'thas was hiding out in the Magisters' Terrace he quickly gathered a group and ventured in leaving no one that served Kael'thas alive. He would not allow it threatening the lives of his own team if they even gave thought to mercy for these traitors. He was successful in collecting the Head of Kael'thas Sunstrider and presented it to the leaders of the Shattered Sun. Returning to Silvermoon he would hear a new rumor that left his world shattered as he rushed to the chamber where the captured Naaru was once held. He could only stand there with eyes wide and face flushed as his hope for killing Arthas was gone. He couldn't believe it. Everything he had worked and strived for was gone. Though the other Blood Knights had gone to speak with A'dal he knew he could never be accepted by the light for all the blood that stained his hands and that was the final straw. He had officially snapped. Without hesitating he would head to the Plaguelands to begin the mass slaughter of anything that stood in his path. He didn't care if it was Alliance Horde or Scourge. After a short time a new Necropolis would appear over the Eastern Plaguelands brining a new idea to his dark twisted mind. Quickly mounting his charger he sped towards the area over which Acherus hovered his lost mind convincing him that he could become a Death Knight and like Sylvanas break free from Arthas. It was on the ground he met with Darion Mograine and with a sinister smile and plans of betrayal pledged to become a Death Knight of The Scourge before taking his sword Jin'Rohk, The Great Apocalypse and plunged it through his chest. How much time had passed he did not know. What he did know was that he was no longer hindered by need for power as he was when he was a Blood Knight. No he was Power. It was after this realization that he saw Arthas standing before him. His mind screamed at him to attack but he did not act for he knew now was not the time. He was not yet strong enough and not alone. He bought his time and willingly slaughtered countless members of the Scarlet Crusade enjoying their screams and pleas for mercy. Mercy *smirks* That was a good one. The time would come when he would be sent with Highlord Mograine and the other Death Knights of Acherus to wage war against Light's Hope. The battle was going smoothly it seemed until sudenly the Highlord called for a halt falling to one knee. Arrion laughed to himself thinking the Highlord weak as he struck the final blow to one more pathetic guard before lowering his weapon and turning his gaze to Tirion Fordring. As the Events unfolded Arrion was given just what he knew he'd have. Little did he know it would be this easy. Truly this day the fates or gods or whoever it be conspired with him. He didn't care he was free to grow in power. Now he roams Icecrown working as an Exlalted member of the Knights of the Ebon Blade purging Icecrown taking away key points of the Scourge bases and searching for the hiding Place of Arthas. Many months have past now approaching a year since he became a Death Knight. His tireless and endless searching has finally bared fruit. Having defeated Anub'Arak for the second time, once in Azjol'Nerub and again under the Crusaders Coliseum, he finally found his chance to fight Arthas. He gathered a group of adventurers, and set out for the Frozen halls. Upon arriving there he was met by Sylvanas Windrunner and her guards. She tasked Arrion and his team with fighting their way through the Forge of Souls, in which they were successful in doing. The next task at hand was to save the Horde slaves that had been captured and forced to work in the Pit of Saron. Having freed the Slaves Arrion and his team turned their attention to Forge Master Garfrost and Ick and Krick, all of which fell at his feet, except for Krick who was slain by the Scourgelord Tyrannus, which Arrion saw to be a fitting death for the cowardly Gnome. The team fought a fierce battle to reach the Sourgelord and his Frostwyrm Rimefang. Never having been one to listen to any kind of speach Arrion cast Death Grip to rip Tyrannus from his mount forcing him to fight his team on the ground where he fell. This is where Arrion would get his first look at the Frostwyrm Brood Mother, Sindragosa. He was less than impressed with her as she appeared now different than others of her flight. All that was left now was to find if what Krick had said was true. Arrion followed Sylvanas into the Halls of reflection where they both saw it. Frostmorne sitting alone over it's alter. It took all of the will he had to not go for the sword. He knew what it would mean. It would mean he'd lose what was left of his soul and his only chance for vengeance. As Sylvanas approached the sword she was halted by the ghost of Uther Lightbringer. After a semi lengthy conversation between the two Arrion learned something that was rather discouraging but did not blanket out his hope for slaying Arthas, that news being he could only be defeated where he was created, at the Frozen Throne. It wasn't long after learning this that Arthas made his appearance to claim his weapon leaving Arrion and his party to face an army of ghosts and two of his generals Falric and Marwyn. It was a strenuous battle, fighting wave after wave of undead before facing both generals and leaving their ghosts defeated before heading after Arthas. Upon ariving in the next chamber of the Halls Arrion would see Sylvanas fighting against Arthas and not realizing she was lossing the battle rushed in to join the fray, swearing she would not rob him of this victory. Arthas quickly turned his attentions to Arrion striking at him with Frostmorne, which Arrion ducked to evade but only enough to save his head as his helmet was taken off by the sword instead giving Arthas a look at the Death Knight who had come to face him. It was at this point Sylvanas took the oprotunity to strike Arthas with a magical arrow that Paralyzed him giving just enough time for the group to begin their escape. Sadly they didn't have much of a head start as Arthas was able to break free of the magical effect holding him and gave chase to the adventurers. They were forced to fight waves of Undead as Sylvanas dealt with the barricades. After getting past the last wall of Ice the group found themselves on a ledge overlooking Icecrown. It was a Dead End. It seemed this was it for them, but he would NOT go down without a fight. As Arthas once agian came into view Arrion began to charge at the Lich King hurling every spell he had at him until he was in range to strike with his swords. Arthas paid no attention to the Death Knight as his Focus was Sylvanas. Luckyly for the group when it seemed like Sylvanas would be lost to the Lich King, Orgrim's Hammer arrived blasting the side of the mountain just above them cutting Arthas off from the party. Wasting no time they climbed aboard the ship and departed. Arrion stood there on the edge facing Icecrown Citadel vowing to return. Some time would pass and Arrion returned to the Icecrown Citadel having heard rumors of Arthas's demise. Never one to believe a rumor he ventured there himself foolishly alone. He entered through the front gates that had been smashed open by an Argent Crusade battering ram. After entering he drew his blades adn began to proceed cautiously even though, there were no signs of the scourge or other monsters in the citadel not even anything that still had a pulse. He made his way to the top which was no easy task on it's own because of the height of the citadel. As he got up there he stood before the frozen throne and looked upon the corpse of a now dead Arthas and the shattered remains of what was once Frostmorne. For the first time in years since that fateful day he first incountered Arthas and the Scourge he felt a relief even a small bit of joy as much as he could being a literal heartless Death Knight knowing that now the souls of his family members he'd laid to rest were finally safe and at peace. There was no longer a place in the world for a monster like him though, and this would be the last any one would see of him as he remains inside the citadel to watch the passing of time until h either finally decays or the world comes to its end. Category:Horde Category:Horde_Death_Knight Category:Blood_Elf Category:2011